


Called Your Bluff(That Wasn't Even There)

by TurtleTot



Series: Affections of an Dumbass WoL [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, Love Confessions, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, incredibly sappy intercourse, some angst mostly comfort, some plot mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTot/pseuds/TurtleTot
Summary: A teasing suggestion from the object of her affection and her desperate enough to call a bluff that might not have been been there. But hey, Alls well that ends well. And it ended very well.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Affections of an Dumbass WoL [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453255
Kudos: 32





	Called Your Bluff(That Wasn't Even There)

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely self indulgent. set between 5.1 and 5.2

Her heart pounded in her chest. What must she do to get that fact she wanted him desperately through his thick skull. Scream? Tell him bluntly? No, that would probably make him rationalize it. Strip down til she was bare in front of him? She made a frustrated noise. That last one was the most effective she realised. If he wouldn’t stop her. Scratch that, stripping to her skivvies immediately was not the best choice. Besides that was a choice reserved for being shitfaced so she could blame it on the drink.

Her mouth felt dry as she asked if she could speak with him privately in his room. No Ryne, no scions, no nothing. Just him and her. 

She knocked on the solid wood of his door. It swung open to see Thancred. A slight worried expression on his face. Her heart fluttered. No, no backing down. By the twelve she would tell him or die of embarrassment trying.

“Ah, Sorcha! Come in,” He flashed her a smile. He was wearing his gunbreaker armor, and must have just returned from being out. She sent a similar one back to him. “What can I do for you my friend?”. Thancred stepped to the side so she could step in. She closed the door behind her with a hefty thunk.

“I just wanted to visit,” She let out a breath she didn’t know she held.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Thancred turned from Sorcha towards the small kitchenette. She sat down at the similar table she had in her apartment and kicked off her shoes. Calm down Carys, she chided herself.

“What, no whiskey?” She laughed before taking a swig of the water. He laughed.

“Ryne and her new friend, Taynor, I think it was snuck in and confiscated it,” Thancred spoke walking back yet again from the sink with his own glass of water. “I haven’t gotten around to restocking it yet”. She snorted at that. After she finished her water. Then she’d do it. Come what may. 

“Thancred?” She licked her lips, twelve she wished he had alcohol here so she could blame that if it went wrong. He opened his mouth. She held up a hand to silence him as she took a larger sip of the water. “H-How do you figure the best way to get someone’s attention is when you’re not sure if they’re being kind or just denser than a rock or just being kind?”. Nice going idiot, you most certainly tipped your hand.

Thancred had a thoughtful look on his face. “Well, It depends on the kind of attention you’re after,” He looked directly at her, “Why do you ask?”.

“Just a thought,” She smiled and downed the last of her water. It was now or never. She suddenly felt overly hot.

Sorcha pulled off her jacket, it was getting far too hot for her liking. She worriedly bit her lip.

“Sorcha, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I just don’t know how to tell this person how I feel. I am afraid of telling him, and ruining years worth of friendship”.

“I see. I’m not sure if I am the best person to ask this advice for”

“You probably aren’t, considering your recent stint as the resident brooder. But he was a bit of a heartbreaker in the past. So maybe you could give me some insight?”

A myriad of emotions crossed his face, unsure of how he felt at Sorcha of all people calling him a heartbreaker. “I’m not sure what you're getting at, my friend.” She grimaced inwards, was he playing the fool or just an idiot?

“What do you think I should do to get this person...I’m in love with, to notice me as a woman?”

“I assume you’ve tried everything that someone else would already recommend?”

“Right down to wearing makeup,” It was true, perhaps years ago for Thancred. But for her that attempt was a few scant moons ago.

A grin split across his face, it reminded her of before. Before well, everything. “If all else fails, you could just strip naked and tell him you love him, or her, and see what happens,” She couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Surely he was astute enough to know he was the heartbreaker in question. Was he calling her bluff? Twelve preserve her.

“Thancred, are you certain you aren’t drunk?” Well that answered that, the stupidest riskiest option was the one to work, perhaps. Mephina and Nyemia both must revel in her discomfort. Discomfort she was about to bring upon herself. On purpose. At his teasing suggestion.

“Unfortunately, my dear friend, I am not”.

“In that case there is something I must show you”.

She stood with a start and took a step around the table. She did hear him say her name, it didn’t matter, she ignored him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She started with her undershirt, pulling it off in a practiced motion as if she were changing. Then her gloves, tossed to about where her boots were, she hoped. She undid her belt and pulled it free of her trousers. If Thancred was saying anything she didn’t hear, ignoring him. Her ears are bright red, but the rest of her almost pale from fright.

She shimmed out of her falconer’s trousers. Three more items to go. Then she’d be completely naked before him. Then, she’d look at him. Her small clothes, brassier and her hair ribbon.

She reached back and pulled the ribbon undone. It felt agonizingly slow to her, as she removed her brassier. She hoped she actually heard that small gasp from him and didn’t imagine it. One more thing, she heard his chair scrape against the stone. 

Sorcha quickly pulled off her smallclothes. She was still bent over when she opened her eyes to see Thancred standing less than a fulm from her. 

“Well, you said if all else failed,” Her voice was shaky and small. Mouth ajar, eyes wider than saucers. He stared at her as she stood back up. Naked as the day she was born before him. Willing herself to not cover up, she chose to do this. He stared, eyes flitting about anywhere not her. Outside of that non reaction. Not even a second hand embarrassed flush.

She wilted inside.

He continued to stare at anything not her. No reaction. She felt the tears welling in her eyes. Their friendship and camaraderie ruined because she couldn’t think of something more appropriate to do to get his attention _as a woman_ and not just a friend or scion or savior. Her vision blurred as she looked down in shame.

“Thancred, say something. Please. If you want me to leave, I will. But please say something,” She couldn’t bare to look at him. Sorcha bent back down to gather her clothes to begin dressing once more.

“Sorcha, You were talking about me?” She could see his feet right in front of her prone body curled in upon itself.

She sniffled. “Dammit Thancred!” Her voice was sharp, charged with fear and immediate regret, “I wanted you to see _me_ not some savior, or a fellow scion. I wanted you to see Sorcha the person, and so I decided to call your bluff, or you called mine, or _something,I don't know,_. Now if you want me to leave, we can forget about this entire embarrassment and get on with our lives, and so I can drown my sorrows because I thoroughly wish I was shitfaced right now”. He was silent for a moment, she hadn’t moved.

“I- I wasn’t aware that those were your feelings, Sorcha. I have misdone you greatly to have pushed you so far, as to think I was calling some sort of bluff on you,” He spoke slowly as if not to scare her further.

“If this is your way of turning me down, just say it” Sorcha said as she stood up, inching closer to the door to get dressed and leave. Thancred reached out a hand and grabbed her bare shoulder. She didn’t turn to him. “I’m serious, Thancred”.

“Sorcha look at me,”

She sniffled, “No, just give me your answer”. He made a sound of frustration before he flipped her around to face him. Her head was downcast and her fallen clothes covered some of her nudity.

“Look at me,” He grabbed her by the chin with a gentleness she can’t recall him ever having before. Her eyes were red with unshed tears. She shook out of his loose grasp and backed into the door with a soft thud. She looked at him with wide eyes, as he boxed her in. He leaned close to her ear, “Sorcha know this, long have I wanted you, craved you in ways that would shame a better man, long have I denied myself. Denied to see every touch, tease or gentle moment between us for what it was. Denied to tell you how I have felt about you for a very long time. Perhaps too much since it has caused you this distress. I cannot say the words I wish to, for they do not exist. But I can show you what I have denied us both. If you will have me”, He waited for her answer. She could see the blush spreading on his face starting at the tips of his ears. It was strange seeing him so, shy, for lack of a better word within her shocked mind.

“Show me,” It was light and soft, were he not as close as he was he would not have heard her.

“Tell me if it is too much,” he whispered against her ear. A small nod. One hand left the side of her head. Softly, reverently, Thancred ran the back of his fingers against her cheek, before repeating the action with the pads of his fingers. She sighed against his light touch. His lips ghosted from her temple to her jaw. She felt no obvious kiss. Thancred rested his head on his arm braced against the door. His hand traveled further to her neck with the same feather light touch. He trailed down her arm, his hand gave hers a quick squeeze. Thancred trailed back up her arm, sliding down her back, leaving for a single moment to flip the lock on the door, and trailed from her waist back to her shoulder once more. “One moment my dear”.

She stayed still watching as he removed his gloves and long coat. He rested both of his hands on her shoulders. He started again once more with the same gentleness as before. Like she was spun glass, she didn’t mind. It was nice to be treated as something fragile for once. His hands trailed the curve of her breasts and down her abdomen, she let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes. His hands stopped again at her hips. Thumbs rubbing small circles on the slight jut out. Thancred knelt down. She gasped as he once more ghosted his lips over her skin, over one of the thin crescent scars left just below her ribs. He paused gauging her reaction. Sorcha’s breathing evened out. He continued on. His hands slid down to caress her legs, they were trembling. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was her legs or his hands or both. He looked up for a moment, her head leaned against the door. He brushed lips on a barely there kiss against another of her scars. His hands trailed down her calves and back up the backs of her thighs. Now he was certain it was her legs trembling, he placed a soft kiss towards the inside of her right thigh. His eyes caught the motion of her hands going to cover her face.

He looked up at her from his position kneeling. Thancred gently pried her hands from covering her face and held them in his, "If you can forgive this fool of a man for causing you so much grief. I am yours". Her body racked with sobs, she pulled her hands from his, and cupped his face. She leaned down and kissed him. Well and truly. Thancred made a noise of surprise. He fell back from the odd angle pulling her with him to the floor. His hands moved back to her hips. Sorcha laid on top of him, pulling away just far enough for the two to breath. He opened his mouth to speak. She kissed him again.

This time he kissed her back. His mouth moved slowly against hers. Their teeth clacked a few times trying to figure out how the other moved. She pulled back again to breathe, she petted her thumb over his cheekbone. Thancred smiled at her, his hands moved from her hips to tangle in her hair. He drank in her soft sounds as he kissed her deeply.

When Thancred finally relinquished his hold on her hair Sorcha pulled back, her hair a mess and lips slightly puffy. A string of saliva connected the two. "That's gross," Sorcha laughed, wiping away the spit. He snorted at her.

“I just give you what is most likely the kiss of your life and all you say is ‘that’s gross?’” Thancred was incredulous.

“Yes, that is all I have to say on that”, Sorcha kissed his nose. She moved to get up but he held fast and pinned her to his chest. “Thancred, let me up”.

“No, I won’t let you get away. Not anymore,” He spoke kissing the top of her head.

“Thancred…” She moved to rest her chin on the hard armor of his breastplate, “My legs are cold”. Sorcha wiggled against him to get off the floor. He let her up, watching her body as it moved. Without thinking he reached up and grabbed her calf again, and pulled up. Simultaneously pulling her leg to him and sitting up. Thancred watched her stare at him. His eyes never left her face as he lightly nipped at her calf. She turned her foot to mockingly kick him. Hands covering her face once more as she struggled to keep balance. He let go of her leg and stood up.

Thancred looped one arm around Sorcha’s shoulders and another under her knees, picking her up. She yelped in surprise, arms automatically going around his neck.

“Where are you taking me, Thancred?” She asked from genuine curiosity.

“To bed,” He walked into a side room and kicked the door shut. It looked like a smaller version of her suite without the kitchen and bath. The bed was large, and soft she noted as Thancred laid her down on it. He leaned over her once more giving her a chaste kiss, and a look like she was a precious thing. “Just a moment, Sorcha”. Thancred walked behind the privacy screen once more and out the door. She heard rustling, just what was he doing? She heard the door click shut again and the dull thump of clothing hitting a chair.

Thancred walked back around the privacy screen and sat down on the bed. His hands idly stroked Sorcha’s side. She laid there for a moment listening to his removal of his greaves. She sat up when he removed his hand. Sorcha moved to straddle one of his legs as he went to remove his breastplate. “Thancred, allow me,” She spoke softly, taking his hands off of one of the buckles. 

“I think, perhaps I might have had a dream of you doing this”, he said as he dropped his hands to her hips. "But I have had many dreams of you and I, a bed not necessarily there".

She snorted and deftly unbuckled one on his shoulder. Thancred gripped into her hips for a moment before placing open mouthed kisses along her jaw. She hummed, working on another buckle. His attention moved to her neck. Gentle kisses and suckles littered her throat. She gasped as he bit down on her neck and sucked the bruise. Another buckle undone. Another mark on her throat. A small moan caught in his throat. Another buckle, another mark. This continued until she removed the last of his armor and undershirt. She looked down, appreciating his naked torso. She ran her hands along the naked flesh. Thancred groaned at her lightly dragging her nails down his chest. She kept her ministrations as she nipped at his neck. Sorcha began grinding her hips against his leg.

Little moans escaped his throat at her attention, she gently kissed the small purple bruises that littered his neck. Thancred had a death grip on her hips. She whined, and kept grinding down on his leg, one of his hands slid between her legs and gently pressed on her clit. Her head pressed into his neck, with a sigh she came. Leaving small red lines on his chest and the imprint of her teeth at the junction of his shoulder and neck.

“Sorcha,” He laid her back down on the bed.

“Hmm?” She looked up at Thancred. She flushed at the wet mark on his trousers from her orgasm.

"Your face when you blush is adorable," he grinned cheekily. She hit him with his pillow.

"That wasn't what you were going to say Thancred".

"No, but it is true," he grabbed at the pillow that was weakly hitting him, holding it under arm as he laid down beside her. She moved to lay in his arms, an arm thrown over to play with his hair. Thancred peppered her face with barely there kisses. “Sorcha?”

“Yes?” She whispered, an inkling of fear entered her.

“Do you want to continue?” His free hand trailed along her side, he gripped her hip and pulled her flush against him. “Because I so do,” Thancred pulled her leg over his hip. Oh. He was hard already.

“Thancred Waters. I did not just strip down in front of you and tell you I wanted you to see me as a woman, what? A quarter bell ago. For you to ask if I want this. I did not just hump your leg like a coeurl in heat until I came for you to ask me if I want this,” She looked at his semi-perplexed expression, “Yes. I want to continue, you foolish man”. She rolled her hips against his and smiled slightly at his small gasp.

“Tell me if it becomes too much Sorcha,” Thancred looked at her concerned. She nodded. “Good,” He gave her a peck on the lips. Untangling himself from her, he knelt above her and once more trailed down her body.

His mouth following his hands. Tender kisses upon the marks he left upon her skin, a nip to her collar bone. A gentle touch gliding over her scar from Ghimlyt, from her shoulder through the valley of her breasts to the bottom of her ribs. He pressed open mouthed kisses to her scar. Sorcha let out a sigh. Thancred’s hands traced the bottom curve of her breasts, circling slowly back up. A soft swirl around each nipple pebbling the sensitive flesh. He pinched one, and heard her a gasp, a quick look up. A pretty blush painted on her cheeks. He returned to his ministrations. A pinch to the other one, the same reaction. He nuzzled between her breasts eliciting a light laugh from her. He listened to her heartbeat for a moment. Soft pecks leading to one nipple, a flit of his tongue across it. A stifled moan left her mouth. A soft bite to the flesh surrounding it. Another caught moan. He pulled back and gave the same treatment to her other breast. A groan and hands threaded into his hair keeping him in place.

"Don't stop, I like this," a pleasurable sigh escaped her lips as he began again. A pull here, a tug there. Open kisses and gentle nips covered her breasts. He swirled his tongue around each nipple, fingers pinching and rolling the other one. Whichever breast his mouth wasn’t on he kneaded and tugged gently. High breathy moans came tumbling from Sorcha as she writhed beneath him. She let out a particularly high keen, and froze. Thancred stopped.

He pulled back, and Sorcha propped up on her elbows, her eyes were wide and the faint blush from arousal was far more intense. "Fuck. Thancred. I-I just came. What the hell."

He laughed. A whine of indignation came from Sorcha. "I am not laughing at you my dear," she pouted, "Your reaction was quite funny. And it gives me no small amount of pride knowing I could make you come with just my mouth and hands on your breasts," he leaned down and gave the area where her scars intersect a kiss. A small sigh. “Turn over,” She shot him a look but aquised.

Thancred kneaded his hands into her back, he let out a hum at her appreciative moan. “Ah, fuck. T-Thancred. Shit. I owe you for this,” She swore again as he kneaded into her lower back. More moans followed as he worked the knots out of her back. She groaned as he squeezed her ass. 

"Having such a beautiful woman naked, albeit one with a very knotted back, in my bed is payment enough," She gasped as one of his fingers gently dragged along her slit. Her hips lifted up after his hand. She whined his name again. He laughed and kneaded into the back of her thighs. Another barely there touch along her slit. She turned to look at him, a playful glare on her face. He touched her again, this time barely delving past her lower lips. She moaned softly, head resting against the mattress. Without a word she rolled, legs opening, back onto her back. One leg thrown on his shoulder the other bent out, allowing him full access to her cunt. She giggled at his groan of want. His hand went back to her pussy. Torturously slow he dragged along her slit, pulling back every time she made a movement to buck. He laughed as she whined.

"Dammit Thancred, stop teas-" she broke off with a gasp as he gently touched her clit.

"You're so wet Sorcha" his thumb swirled around the sensitive nub.

"Well I've already cummed twice, you tell me". A wanton moan as he stroked her. A smile at her dropped jaw.

“You sound better than anything I could have dreamed of,” He continued to stroke her. Bringing her closer and closer to another climax.

“Y-you’ve dreamed of me?” She panted. He pulled back, leaving her desperately wanting. Her hips bucking up after him. 

“In the past yes...and again recently. Did I not just say I have had many about you and me?" His teasing smile faded into a pensive look, "Then the banquet happened and we had both changed much, and then being brought here and taking care of Ryne. It leaves precious little time left for one to fantasize,” He fell quiet, idly petting her abdomen. 

“Thancred…We can stop if you wish to,” She started to pull her leg off his shoulder. His hand came up and held her in place with a stronger grip than she expected. His gaze was hungry.

“No, no. Not when I finally have you in my arms,” He cupped his hand over her mound and dug in the heel of his palm eliciting a gasp from her, “Not when you’re so willing and pliant in my hands”. He inserted a finger experimentally into her cunt, smiling at her moan and the rock of her hips. With his free hand he held her in place as she tried to move. She whined in frustration. Another moan as he began pumping in and out of her. She used her hands to paw at her tits, pinching and pulling. Eventually he added a second finger and she bit her lip at the extra pressure inside of her. His thumb lightly flicked her clit. Thancred crooked his fingers, she clenched around him. Not yet coming, but oh so close.

“Don’t you dare remove your hand Thancred Waters,” She panted out, glare ineffective from the flush. He circled over her sensitive nub once again and she came. Her head thrown back and back arched, legs trying to clench down only stopped by the fact one was thrown up upon his shoulder. His fingers continued to work her through her orgasm until it was over. When the haze of her orgasm cleared from her mind she remembered. He still wasn’t naked. Fuck. She pulled her leg off of his shoulder and sat again in his lap, straddling him, her hands resting on his hips. She didn’t even have to grind down to feel his cock straining against the tough fabric of his trousers. She kissed him again. She moved one of her hands to palm his crotch, he sucked in a breath of slight pain. “Take off your trousers or I’ll do it for you”.

“I quite like the idea of you doing it for me,” He kissed her neck. Biting one of the marks he left on her earlier. She hissed in pain at that, “Apologies my dear”.

“Then let me up,” She squeezed his hip and slid off his lap, kneeling on the mattress behind, he swerved to sit on the edge of the bed. She kissed the junction of his neck. Her hands running down his chest, taking a moment to pinch a nipple, to palm his crotch again. Another groan in a mix of pleasure and pain. His head fell back against her. She undid the button on his trousers, pulling them open. With a gentle touch she traced the bulge in his smallclothes, grinning at his moan. She pulled her hands back, a laugh at his huff. Her hands did not leave him as she moved to kneel on the floor. Her head rested on his knee as she cheekily looked up, hands waiting to pull down his trousers. “Lift your hips Thancred”. With a roll he lifted his hips and she shimmed down his trousers and small clothes. Her eyes flitted between his hard cock and his face. A sheepish look on his face.

"Sorcha, you look like you're about to devour me" 

She burst into laughter, “That’s my face you ass”.

“You have a very gorgeous face, but it also looks like you’re going to eat me”.

She moved closer to his cock. “Maybe I should,” she pressed a kiss to the head. Thanced gasped.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Done what?"

His face scrunched as if to try to phrase it in a way to not offend her, "Service a man".

"Thancred, I may be a virgin. That does not mean I am totally inexperienced".

"You're a-" he cut himself off with a moan as she licked from base to tip on the underside of his cock. "Ah gods, D-don’t. Fuck, Surprise me” He panted, attempting to speak dispite her own attempts to stop him. Her head got pulled back by his hand threading into her hair, she pouted at him. “You’ve never bedded someone?” He swore under his breath.

"Thancred," She said, annoyance evident on her face. As if they were anywhere but naked and her on her knees before him. As if she wasn't about to take the head of his cock into her mouth. "Yes, when you stick your cock in me. If we even get there at this point. You will be the lucky bastard to take my virginity. Now Stop ruining the mood. We’ve had enough of that earlier"

"Alright, Alright" He let go of the grip in her hair, letting her lurch forward to restart her intentions. Hands still in her hair resting. “You’re really crude in bed. You know that?”

She hummed kissing down his cock to the base. “Only when my lover won’t stop annoying me, Now shut up and let me suck you off,” A light nip to the skin at the junction of his leg and crotch. He groaned, cock twitching. She kissed back up to the tip, licking the sensitive head. The grip in her hair slightly tightened. In a deliberate slow fashion she took the head into her mouth. She slowly took him into her mouth, hand on what she couldn’t comfortably fit. She looked up at Thancred’s flushed face, eyes blown wide staring down at her. She kept eye contact as her head began to bob. The grip in her hair tightened again, attempting to control her speed.

Slowly she sped up. Moans racking his body spurred her on. Praises and curses tumbled from his lips. His hips rocked in tandem with her head. “Sorcha, I’m going to come,” He gritted through his teeth. She put her thumb up to let him know she heard him. Sorcha pulled off his cock just before he came. Some of his cum landed in her mouth, the rest painted her face and breasts. Thancred made a small noise of approval at her state. Hair mussed more than before, his cum on her face and chest, and a slight pant from her exertion. “It seems I’ve made you a mess”.

“Then you should clean me up”, She grinned at him. He leaned forward and pulled her up under her arms, back into his lap. He kissed her forehead. “As sweet as that is, I don’t want your cum drying on me and smearing on you if it’s all the same to you,” She lightly smacked his arm as he mumbled something under his breath about he wouldn't mind. He reached to the end of his bed and pulled a corner from one of the sheets. Eyes sparkling with mirth. Chaste pecks littered her face as he cleaned her off. He threw the dirted corner back to where it came from. His hands rested on her hips. He rested his forehead against hers.

“Now, what shall I do with you while I rest up a bit hm?” He nipped at her earlobe and tugged lightly. “Would you like me to do the same? Have my mouth on your pussy until you cum?” She nodded, “I need you to say it my dear”.

“Thancred, I want you to put your mouth on my pussy and make me cum,” She flushed echoing his words. He kissed her and moved them both so she was one more on her back staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. She propped up on her elbows as Thancred moved back down and pulled her legs around his hips. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her abdomen, looking up at her. He sat back up and pulled a leg upon his shoulder.

Nips littered her inner thigh, he pressed a kiss to her pussy. He pulled up her other leg and repeated the process, her hips bucked slightly. He used a hand to open her lower lips, exposing her cunt to him. A single long lick, she moaned. A flick of the tongue to her clit had her to buck against him. She whined. Another slow languid lick. His hands held her in place as she started to grind against his face. “Thancred, fuck me with your mouth,” Sorcha begged. He hummed against her sending a jolt through her, she moaned again. She used her legs to try to pull him even closer. There was a light thump on the bed as she fell back. A short suckle on her clit and he thrust his tongue into her. His mouth moved against her with a purpose. Her hands balled in the sheets, she babbled expletives and praises. She came, legs tightening around his head and a loud moan. Her legs trembled as he kept working her through it. She cried out again as another orgasm chased on the heels of the first one, less extreme but no less pleasurable. She faded into tired whimpers as he finally ceased his attention on her. Thancred wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand, he crawled back up beside her heaving form. “I, guess, your boast about holding your breath for ten minutes. Is true,” She shifted onto her side to face him. She placed a hand on his smug face and kissed him.

His eyes glittered in mirth, “well if you’re not too tired,” he kissed her and dropped his voice into a whisper. “I would like,” He pulled her flush against him. “To bed you properly”.

“Bed me proper? Did you use all the silver in your tongue on me? Is that not what we have already been doing? Bedding one another?” She asked him, whispering as well, knowing what he meant but wanted to hear him say it.

“You're going to make me say it crudely aren’t you?”

She grinned, “Yes. I am”.

He sighed heavily and then laughed. “Sorcha, If you wish it. I will fuck you as you like, gently or until you scream”.

“Gently,” She kissed him again. “And I want you to come in me”. His jaw dropped slightly.

“Are you certain on that?" A thread of concern in his voice.

"Aye. I am. And you're probably wondering if I take any precautions, right?"

He swallowed, clearing his throat, "yes".

"Well, take heart to know I do,” her face split into a grin, “you needn't worry about becoming a father of two,” He floundered at her comment.

She giggled at his awkwardness, and received a pinch on her ass. Thancred pulled her leg over his hip. He then guided her free hand from his face down his body to his half hard cock. She let him guide her hand along his shaft.

She slowly pumped his cock. Her fingers softly touch the sensitive flesh. She kissed him as he breathed out a moan, light and heady. His cock twitched in her hand. Sorcha smeared the precum beading at the tip before he pulled her hand away. Cock resting hard and heavy between them. "Sorcha are you ready? No funny quips".

Her mouth felt dry for a moment. "Yes". She kissed him again and hitched her leg a little higher. “Yes, I am ready, yes I want you”.

Sorcha parted the lips of her cunt. He guided his cock to enter her. Pausing when she gasped as the head entered her. Slowly he continued until he was fully inside her. She shifted slightly, and moaned. She wasn't sure if the filled feeling was because of her lack of experience, he was that thick, position or whatever. She was certain it wasn't because she was unprepared. She felt his cock twitch in her. Another moan. She rolled her hips against his.

He set off at a torturously slow pace. She whimpered, he kissed her again. He pulled as far out as he dared and slammed back into her, eliciting a sound caught between a small yelp and a moan. Her nipples pebbled as they rubbed against his chest. His hand held her in a bruising grip keeping her from moving overmuch. He watched her with gentle eyes. Gaze searching for any discomfort in her expression. There was none. He kissed her sweetly. Making every moan and whimper his and his alone. He continued to thrust into her, willing himself to not come too soon in anycase.

Breaking the kiss, he rolled her underneath him. He released his grip on her hips, red marks already forming, and pulled her other leg on his hip. She grabbed his hands, their fingers intertwined. He lowered his head slightly, “You’re taking me so well my dear. My cock fits perfectly inside you. Did you notice that?” he nipped her ear. She moaned in response, eyes fluttering shut. “Do you know what that means?”, he didn’t wait for an answer moaning as he continued on. “It means I am not letting you run into the arms of another,” His thrusts picked up from their previous slow and gentle pace. “It means I am yours and yours alone”. Her moans a breathy staccato. Her hips matching his new pace, gods she was so close to cumming. His name became a chant upon her lips. The head of his cock brushed against a spot within her that made it near unbearable to hold back.

“T-Thancred, I’m going to cum,” The tension in her feeling about to snap.

“Don’t hold back Sorcha. I need you to come for me,” with the small amount of encouragement she tightened around his cock and came, with a cry. Her back arching off the bed as he kept thrusting, chasing after his own pleasure. He dropped to his elbows, taking care to not release their intertwined hands. His hips rocked faster, and faster. His moans became stutters and cries of unintelligible praises and pleas of release as he neared.

“Cum in me Thancred,” Sorcha panted out. Permission, something he didn’t realise he wanted, needed to hear.

Thancred kept thrusting and cried out as he came. He stilled and stared wild eyed at her. He sat back slightly, hands still holding hers. He watched her heave under him. The pretty blush from exertion on her face. Her hair a messy golden wreath around her head, her eyes almost molten gold. “I love you,” He waited for an answer, was this how she felt? Gods he had been cruel. He couldn’t read her face, he came to a stop. He watched as she brought one of his hands to her mouth and kissed it gently. He released a breath he wasn’t aware he held. Thancred slowly pulled out of her, a slight smile on his face from her whine at the loss of his cock inside of her. He leaned forward, putting their hands next to her head once more. He pressed his forehead against hers. “I mean it, I love you Sorcha”.

“I love you too,” She smiled. “Twelve, I feel like such an idiot”.

He kissed her again tenderly. “You are not one, I did my utmost ability to hide my affections for you” another kiss, “although that did not keep Urianger and Y’shtola,” he let out a bitter laugh, “or even Minfilia from telling me, pushing me rather, to admit to you. I did try, at times to flirt with you, but you were...less than receptive, eventually I stopped”. Another kiss, “It took me seeing you here, on the first to realise how much I couldn’t stand just loving you from afar. I didn’t answer you properly at first because I was certain I was dreaming,” another kiss. “You naked in my chambers? I just couldn’t believe it.”

She let out a shushing sound and moved to lay on her side. He followed her gently pulling for him to lay at her side, his arms holding her close. “Enough of that, what’s done is done. We know our feelings and…” she flushed, “we consummated them.”

“You know you are adorable when you blush,” Thancred commented as she blushed further.

She was quiet for a moment, bathing the silence between them. “Actually Thancred, I do have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Was that time,” She chose her words carefully, “When you told me that I was a desert rose and I thought you were going to kiss me, sincere?”. He had to think for a moment, he remembered it. They were both tipsy. He complimented her, she denied it and scolded him for lying. It hurt.

“Yes, I still mean it my dear,” He smoothed her unruly hair under his hand, watching it spring back. She shivered slightly. He pulled one of the blankets thrown to side over. “But why that time in particular?”

“Because I’ve heard you compliment half the women in Ul’dah with that line,” She murmured.

“I see...well please don’t fear. I am for you and you only”.

"I'm going to have knots, and I feel sticky," Sorcha laughed.

"Well you know getting clean can be just as fun as getting sticky," he teased. She pinched his arm.

"I think I'm tapped out on fun if you don't mind," a look of realization crossed her face. "Oh gods. That was the first time I had sex," her blush resulted upon her face as she tucked her head under his chin, hiding from him. She whined at his laughter.

"I tried to ask you earlier my dear, but you were too busy trying to eat me". He pulled back to look at her face, eyes not meeting his and biting her bruised lips, enough to drive a man mad. "For what it's worth you must be blessed by Mephina herself," she whined again in embarrassment, "Although being with someone you love does make it better, and you have utterly seduced me," another whine. He kissed her tenderly. "Now let's get you cleaned up hm?"

"Yes, Please, the last time I sweat this much I think I was in Yanxia". Thancred rolled from the bed and assisted Sorcha to a stand. She promptly collapsed into his arms. Her legs felt weak. She watched his reaction. He seemed...pleased. It was because she collapsed wasn't it. "Just take me to the bath, and stop being so self important. Of course I'd feel weak".

"Ah there she is. I was wondering where the Sorcha I knew had scampered off to, as it were she was in my arms the entire time," he chuckled. She had a mind to bat at him were he not currently being held by him and didn't wish to meet the floor. She grumbled unintelligible words, that included 'asshole, pretty, and silver-tongued'. They exited his room back into the empty apartment common area. He guided her to another door. The washroom.

It was rather simple. A toilet, wash basin, a shower and bath combination. Unlike the apartment however its walls were the same crystal seen on pretty much everything in the Crystarium. Letting in small amounts filtered light casting the entire room in blue. Thancred assisted her into the bath and started the water.

She gasped as the initially frigid water hit her skin. She looked up at Thancred, kneeling at her side. His eyes roved her body. His bites earlier bore purple marks across her skin. "Thancred, join me. You're all sweaty too." His eyes snapped to her face and he stood.

"Very well. Move forward," the rising water sloshed slightly from her movement. He slid in easily behind her. Thancred embraced her, pulling her back towards him. He kissed the crown of her head. "I know this is out of order, but Sorcha. Would you allow me the honor of courting you?"

She laughed. "Yes, I would". She leaned up and kissed him.

He groaned pulling away, "Careful now. Don't start something you aren't going to finish," his gave her a peck. She sighed dramatically and grabbed the nearby wash cloth and lathered it on the soap. She placed the cloth into his hands and kicked off the water. Slowly Thancred scrubbed her down. Over her neck. Around her breasts, taking a moment to pinch and tease her nipples relishing in her gasping. Down her sides and the curve of her ass. Up and down her legs. He hummed as his fingers delved between her folds. "My, you're wet again. Do you like being taken care of like this?"

"I'm wet because we are in the ba-" she cut herself off with a small moan, his finger brushing against her over sensitive clit, she spread her legs wider, "bath. A-and, yes". He fondled a breast rolling her nipple. "I think so".

He softly kissed her neck, she gently rocked her hips on his fingers. "That's right, just let go. Let me take care of you". She let out a soft broken moan as she came again.

"Thancred, you ass. It was enjoyable but I'm so sore down there". She pouted at him, moving her head when he leaned to kiss her, "No. No kisses for assholes," he laughed.

"Forgive me, I couldn't help but to tease you," he placed the cloth into her hands, "Could I bother you to return the favor and clean me too?" He looked almost sheepish.

She looked at him skeptically, and turned to face him. With a gentle touch she bathed him. His eyes slid shut and he leaned against the tub. She took care to avoid riling him up, unsure of how many rounds he could go. A time for a later date. He cracked an eye open when she kissed the tip of his nose. "All clean, Thancred. Time to get out before we catch a cold and have to explain that we got sick from staying in the bath too long after sex. Oh don't give me that look. I can't lie when Alphy has his kicked puppy eyes". She climbed out of the tub and released the water plug. Sorcha heard Thancred move behind her, he draped a towel over her shoulders and held his hand as he took her back to his room.

He ushered her into his room first, closing the door behind him. He watched her reach for her clothing. "Stay with me".

"What".

"Stay here with me," he approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "At least. For a little while," Thancred asked her, he was prepared to beg if need be.

She turned to him, "If that's what you want. I will, at least for a little while. Can I get dressed first?"

"No. You can't. Come to bed," he laid in his bed waiting for her. Watching her with affection as she crawled into bed next to him. "Thank you".

"For what?"

"For staying, for putting up with me".

"I feel as if I should be saying that to you. By the by. Are we going to tell everyone else or let them discover on their own?"

He kissed her again, "Well as far as I'm concerned they have no place in our bed. Let them figure it out," he winked at her. "And I would be delighted if you went to dinner with me and Ryne tonight".

"If I'm awake for it".

"Sorcha, what do you mean 'if I'm awake for it'?"

"It means, you have thoroughly tired me out, made me sore, and I would like to take a nap," she mumbled and promptly passed out, feeling safe in his arms. He watched her for a few moments more before passing out himself.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, hope i kept him in character


End file.
